Percy and company and the twin titans
by GlaudioseGoddess
Summary: New characters for Percy Jackson and Luke's secret love life to unfold in this action/romance packed story of secret gods and titans to be read and reviewed post Sea of Monsters REVIEW PLEASE
1. Glaudiose reavieled

Disclaimer I don't own Percy

Percy's P.O.V.

I bolted up right when I heard a woman scream and I ripped my covers off and grabbed for Riptide on my nightstand. I ran out of my cabin and I saw Anabeth running out of hers as well. Up a head on Haft Blood Hill was a sandy blond haired woman kneeling on the ground clutching at her side that was dripping Ichor the golden blood of the gods.

A boy about 5 years old was standing next to her crying and screaming

"MOM! MOM!" We ran to them. Anabeth went to the boy and rapped her arms around him

"It's going to be fine! How did you get here?" Anabeth said with astonishment

I went to the woman and kneeled beside her.

"Percy…I am Glaudiose.." She said and I wondered how she knew my name but she obviously was a god.

"Please….take care…" she coughed Ichor and spat.

"…of Theodeai, for me…" She nodded to the boy that Anabeth was rocking in her arms.

Then she fell over her eyes closing. I bent over her and she was still breathing.

Chiron ran on all fours to where we were.

"Wwwh—" Chiron stuttered and skidded to a stop then he backed off.

"Those are..." he trailed off, turned around and ran too the big house at full speed.

"Chiron! What are you saying?" I screamed to him, but he did not reply or even notice I was calling to him to come back.

"Anabeth, she's a Goddess!" I said with astonishment.

I picked the Goddess off the ground trying to drag or carry her to the big house with no avail. Anabeth tried to let go of the boy but the boy the woman called Theodeai just clung to Anabeths waist.

"NO! Don't leave ME! Don't leave me!" Theodeai screamed, when Anabeth tried to pull away from Thoedeai's grasp, he just clung harder to her waist.

"Ow! That hurts! Stop! Your Mom is going to be alright!"

Anabeth screamed at the child. He let go of her waist and ran over to his mom that I was trying to pick up and get to the Big House.

"Anabeth! Help me pick her up!" I said getting my arms around the goddess back.

She ran over too help me but, Theodeai got there first. He lifted her with both his arms with ease. Anabeth and I gawked at Theodeai's strength, then snapped out of it when he said,

"Aren't you too supposed to be helping me?" he yelled.


	2. Theodeai freak out

Disclaimer: I don'tdo not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Percy's P.O.V.**

I followed THeodeai to the Big house rushing to keep up with the boy that looked five years old that was cairing his mother like she weighed 20 pounds. There was no dowt in my mind that this boy was defenetly supernatural, like MORE then a half blood but how did they get here, and why was Theodeai's mother hurt?

Theodeai reached the porch and set his mother down on it softly, Anabeth was close behind Theodeai.

"Chiron!" Theodeai yelled at the front door.

Chiron came trotting out of the door with fear imprinted on his face.

"Theodeai! H-how d-did y-you…." Chiron looked down at Theodeai and his mother with terror.

"How did I what?" Theodeai screamed back to Chiron, his voice filled with disrespect for the great centaur. I wondered why they looked at each other with so much hate, their eyes were fierce with anger at one another and I had no clue why.

"How did You Get Here!" Chiron repeated with more intensity.

"My father told us to leave because if we didn't Cronus would kill us, and he almost succeeded in doing so… **and we better do something about it!!"** Theodeai looked down at his mother and started grabbing at her clothes and crying and wailing. Then I realize the whole camp had emerged from their cabins, and were staring at us confused.

Chiron broke Theodeai's terrible screams,

"Where is Beautius?" Theodeai looked up at Chiron in hate,

"He disappeared, as soon as we got here. Chiron," he said Chiron's name like it was a curse or poison.

"Who the heck is Beautius?" I and Anabeth said in unison. We looked at each other and both blushed, and quickly turned away from each other.

"Beautius," Theodai and Chiron said at the same time and Theodeai looked at Chiron giving him the: If you say that again I'm going to have to kill you, look then Theodeai continued,

"Beautius, is my Mothers twin brother, the god, or if you want to go so far as to say Titan, of beauty." He ended by rolling his eyes in discust of the subject.

"We should tend to Glaudiose and talk about this later…" Chiron pulled Glaudiose out of Theodeai's cluches and lifted her in side.

**Glaudiose's P.O.V.**

I felt some ones arms holding me and lay me on a bed.

Pain shot through my body when something cold touched my side where the Chimera had bitten me. Ichor pouredI bolted up right when I heard a woman scream and I ripped my covers off and grabbed for Riptide on my nightstand. I ran out of my side.

"She's bleeding heavily. Get some Ambrosia and nectar please!" Chiron's voice called to someone in another room.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room. Chiron, was bent over me looking at my side. "Are you ok? How do you feel?" Chiron looked over as Percy and Anabeth came rushing in with their arms full of nectar, ambrosia, and cotton swob's for my wound.

"I-I'm fine. Agh." I tried to sit up and more pain burst from my wound.

Anabeth rushed over to me and put the cotton swobs on my wound.

"AAhhg!! That really hurt!!" I screamed at anyone that could hear.


	3. Luke the Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians

**Glaudiose's P.O.V.**

"Sorry!" Anabeth took a step back from the bed where I was laying,

"No! Agh… I'm..." I winced at the pain and tried to use my power to control it but I was too weak still, "I'm the one that should... Ahh!" Chiron had just put on some disinfectant for it and it burned. "Chiron! Stop it please I wont …" I said. Then, everything went black and I felt my head hit the pillow and Anabeth, Percy and Chiron gasped and Theodeai screamed.

I heard the distant roar of anger in my mind.

"You stupid Girl! Why did you run away from me? I am very, very, very" Cronos paused then, "DISPLEASED WITH YOU!!!!" His voice echoed in my mind, I felt my hand clawing at my ears, and I was curled up tight in a ball. I forgot where i was. I relaxed it was over. The terrible rocky voice of my father was gone and all I could hear was a faint scream call out my name, over and over again, "Mom" but i could not answer, not yet, not untill I hear :Luke Say "its ok" but, he didn't.. he didn't... Luke my lover, where was he?

**Beautius's P.O.V.**

"Beautius! Wake up you've been asleep for hours!" called the familiar voice of. Rue.

Rue is my girlfriend. Uh, technically. She's a wood nymph.

"Wake up!" I felt Rue push me onto my belly. I still didn't move, I wanted to make her work hard to wake me (it amuses me.)

"Okay big boy! If that's what you want…" all the sudden I felt something tickling me on my nose, my back, my bare feet and neck. Then I realized she'd grown into the ground and rapped herself around me with the beautiful flower that she was.

"Fine! Fine I'll wake up! Ha Ha.!" I cracked like an egg. The tickling stopped and I felt her next to me now, she kissed my forehead as to say "Good morning sleepy-head."

Then I opened my eyes to gaze upon her Beautiful white blond hair in the sun light of the meadow and star up into her leafy green eyes. We kissed lips on lips, the wonderful feel of butterfly's welled up in my chest as she wrapped her arms around my muscular back and pulled herself into my iron grasp where she'd be safe from anything.

**Percy's P.O.V. **

Glaudios's ears were bleeding and she just straitened out when Chiron said

"Anabeth, Percy, can you, umm… Leave? I think Theodeai and I need to catch up on 'things'" Chiron said with a strait face. I and Anabeth left relieved.

When we got to the door, Clarice was standing on the porch with a confused look on her face,

"What the heck is going on in there?" Clarice asked angrily,

"Um…" Anabeth said speechless. At that, Clarice pushed through us and into the Big House and stomped off into the room were Glaudiose was, the screen door slamming behind her.

"That was interesting," I said stupidly, Anabeth looked at me her expretion said something like "what are you saying?" And "No it was terrible"

Then she hugged me. Some reason I felt the urge to hug her back, but something held me back and I didn't know what. But, I did hug her back when I noticed she was crying and I didn't understand why.


	4. Glaudiose Lament

Disclaimer: Am I as good as Rick? Never thought so.

**Author Note: Sorry for not updating for a long time but, I've just set another goal for myself, Finish what you started. **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Glaudiose's POV**

Then I remembered I was at Camp Half Blood. Darn it all.... I wish I could be on Olympus...but no, most of the Gods didn't even know I existed. Like, Hephaestus, he was kind a clueless, he thought i was a miner God, that was very discrete. What a cretin.

Where the in Hades was my brother? Beautius was gonna get a beating if I found him making out with Rue again.

I wasn't paying attention to what was going on around me, and it was getting a little weird.

My father Chronos was yelling at me, and I really pissed him off when I ran away with Luke, but now, Luke's body, that perfect and beautiful thing it was, was now my fathers.

The body that I had so willing been bound too, was now going to die and I could stop it from happening. It was a helpless feeling, when you know the only person you could ever love, and did love, in all eternity, was going to die, and being a God, I knew exactly how painful it would be and will be, and it broke my heart right there, lieing in a bed, wounded, helpless to him, to his and my son, to Chiron, to Percy, to Annabeth, to the Big Three, to Olympus, to anyone on this Earth, and I hated myself.


End file.
